digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KillerBird
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KrytenKoro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 05:57, October 5, 2012 Permanant ban You have been banned from this wiki for admitted meatpuppetry and probable sockpuppetry for User:Jdogno7. If you would like to appeal your ban, please do so here. 20:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) My defense I presume you read my friend's last appeal responce? I wasn't trying to do anything bad, I was merely trying to give my friend a chance to explain his side of the cirumstances behind the incident that led to him being banned. That is all I have to say in my defense. KillerBird :Just to make it clear: "appeal your ban" does not mean "attempt to garner pity". Bans are only removed if the editor can prove that they won't violate wiki policy again, that's all I need to hear from you. :I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that you're not just Jdogno7, even though that means that you were lying to me when you first contacted me on MegaMan Wiki. That being the case, meatpuppetry (which is what you two are claiming you did) is still a bannable offense on any wiki. What you said above, about you "just trying to help your friend"—instead of convincing me that you'll follow the rules, that convinces me that you think it was okay to violate the rules, and you'll do it again. That attitude does not get the ban removed. 17:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I am not trying "to garner pity", that is the last thing I want or need. I apologise for any violations I commited, even though I was helping somebody else. However that somebody else and I promise if given another chance, both of us will take into account, everything we have come to learn about proper wiki conduct. KillerBird Puppet? I am not meatpuppeting or sockpuppeting for anyone! That is outrageous that you would accuse me of such! Have I done anything wrong during the time that I have been editing on this wiki as of recent? If not, then it is unfair that you would go after me on an unfounded accusation! KILLERBIRD Can somebody answer me, so this can be resolved, please? I am posting on my talk page as is what I should do, however, when is somebody going to answer me so that this can be clarified? KillerBird When can I expect a reply? I am posting on my talk page as is what I should do, however, when is somebody going to answer me so that this can be clarified? KillerBird :You've admitted in the past that this account was used to get around Jdogno7's ban, and while he was still banned you posted his style of question to my talk page (which, in and of itself I've asked him/you not to do). :Whether you actually are Jdogno7 or not is mostly irrelevant: you are not to be making edits for him to allow him to circumvent his ban. You've been previously told this, so you don't have an excuse that you were unaware of the rules, either. 15:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, never mind, you admit that you're Jdogno7 here. And you did this after saying you were going to follow the rules, so, banned again. 15:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) It was only ever used to appeal for him, not to make further edits. What do you mean by "his style"? Who are you to pass judgement on what constitutes anyone's "style"? The edits I've made as of recent were on my behalf, not anyone else's. I will state it once again: I am KILLERBIRD and I am not meatpuppeting or sockpuppeting for anyone! That is outrageous that you would accuse me of such! If Jdogno7 went to make another edit, it was because he thought he was unbanned and no longer in trouble. If he was asking a question, it was because he wanted an answer or someone in the know's opinion e.g. you/KrytenKoro to get certainty on the subject of question. Is it terrible for anyone to ask questions? Is it better that everyone live in ignorance? KillerBird Can I be unbanned? Have I done anything to vandalise this wiki? KillerBird :No, you can't, and yes, you have. The recent edits to Digital World (Fusion) were both edit warring, and in the original version of the edits, grammatically incorrect gibberish. Also the fact that you are Jdogno7, sockpuppeting. 04:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I am not Jdogno7. I am KILLERBIRD. How many times do I have to state that?! KILLERBIRD What have I KILLERBIRD done to vandalise this wiki? If I haven't done anything, why am I still blocked? KILLERBIRD Well I have been busy over the past month and considering how long I've been blocked for and haven't been able to do anything in that time (main space editing that is), I have requested to be unbanned? Is that unreasonable? KILLERBIRD :Yeah. You're well aware of the banning policy, bud, you wore out our redo's by repeatedly violating site policy despite saying you were going to fix your behavior. If you want, I can give you another hundred cards to upload as probation. 03:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Jdogno7 accepts that he has (unintentionally) upset you guys too many times However, I would be happy to do the probation to prove I can be unblocked. KillerBird